themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm 'n Luv (wit a Stripper)
"I'm 'n Luv (Wit a Stripper)" (censored as "I'm 'n Luv (Wit a Dancer)") is a single performed by American singer T-Pain featuring rapper Mike Jones. The official remix is with Twista, Akon, R. Kelly, Too Short and more. Lyrics Original= Intro Goddamn Lil Mama U know u thick as hell u know what I'm sayin Matter fact After the club u know what I'm talkin bout Me and my niggas gone be together u know what I'm sayin I ain't gon worry bout them really though I'm just lookin at u Yea u know U got them big ass hips god damn! 1 Got the body of a goddess Got eyes butter pecan brown I see you girl Droppin Low She Comin Down from the ceiling To tha floo Yea She Know what she doin Yea yea yea She doin that right thang Yea yea yea yea ea I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang Cause I'm N Luv wit a stripper x2 She poppin she rollin she rollin She climbin that pole and I'm N Luv with a stripper She trippin she playin she playin I'm not goin nowhere girl I'm stayin I'm N Luv with a stripper 2 (T-Pain) Out of all the girls she be the hottest Like n the way she break it down I see u girl Spinnin wide And She lookin at me Right in my eyes Yea She got my attention Yea yea yea Did I forget to mention I Need to get her over to my crib and do that night thang Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper 3 (Mike Jones) She's every man's dream She's God's gift to Earth Women they love 'em too That's what you call a women's worth See I love all the strippers Because they show me love They know I never pay as free whenever I hit the club But I can't even lie The girls are here so fly She slidin' up and down that pole got me mesmerized Mike Jones don't ever trick But god damn she thick I can't lie, I must admit I'm in love with a stripper x2 4 She can pop it she can lock it Teddy Penderass down I'm bout to see this sexy girl In My bed She don't know what she is doin To my head Yea She turnin tricks on me Yea Yea Yea She dont even know me Yea yea yea ea I'd have got her over to my crib to do that night thing Cause I'm N Luv Wit a Stripper x4 |-| Remix= talking Damn lil' mama, you thought Akon and T-Pain was the only ones in love wit a stripper? Forgot to mention Twista, Pimp C, Paul Wall, MJG, Too $hort? You know we had to remix this T-Pain She got the body of a goddess, everybody know that Super-cute face and the booty so fat I'm in the club dropping twenty-four stacks Cuz I'm in love and that's a well known fact Like, yeah she know what she doing If a nigga chillin' with a stripper then he never go back home She got eyes butter pecan brown can't leave it alone Liking the way she break it down to the flo' Need to get her over here show her where It's about to go down right now I'm in love with a stripper Twista You wanna know where Twista be on fifty T-Pain invited me to Magic City I'm about to have some fun 2001, in these pocket all my e-fizzles with me I like the way mama get up on the table I like the way she pour the honey in her naval I like it when she smack her fatty and open it up in front of me I wanna touch it but I ain't able The one leg she can shake at the top of the pole Look at the Laffy Taffy when she pop, she roll I wanna get her in the bed right after they close When I do a video you get the popular role In the V.I.P. they get a lil' lap dance Come and grind on the willy of a black man In my ear tellin' me the shit a nigga like to hear While I nibble on ya nipple like Pac-Man She freakin' she lickin' she rubbin' Then she pulled my dick out and start suckin' All because I be the Twista Even though T-Pain told me shorty was a freak I asked her can I take her home (Down right now) 2X - T-Pain I'm in love with a stripper She really think I'm playing, I'm playing She take me for a joke when I say it I'm in love with a stripper Gotta get her, I gotta get with her I can't stay out this club C Uh, young Pimp C I'm a P-I-M-P, trickin' ain't in my pedigree It really ain't bout no square love it's strictly cause she payin' me She be wantin' lay me but I can't do too much of that Cuz even though yo ass fat, freakin' off ain't where it's at But I can show you how to get out there and get it You love yo daddy I know ya with it That's why I got love for you Cuz you get out there and do what it do Workin' my piece and work the pole Break the trick you gotta pay to roll Get the money break 'em off And we in the Benz and we scratchin' off Wall It was love at first sight when I seen that ass shakin' And bout fifty dollars later it was love in our makin' Ya simply won my heart when I saw the way ya work that pole And when you bent over ya had my wallet in a choke hold I saw you in your birthday suit and and baby it was fate When you give me a lap dance its like we gone on a date But I feel like ya cheatin' on me when I see ya dancin' with other guys I'm runnin' low on ones, I cant lie I'm in love baby Kelly: I must be the first man to eva fall in love wit a ass. Gon' go down on my knees and ask that ass to marry. That booty makes me forget about any chick that I don' freak wit in the past Plus we got a lot in common she's a stipper - I'm a freak. Make me wanna grab I gotta have, gotta have. You can call me the man steel 'cause that ass is just like a magnet damn. You got me so in luv - can't stay way from this club anytime find myself rolling up on some dubs. I been around the world see booty all the time I neva seen a booty so, so pretty, so, so fine Coming down the pole, no secret why I'm here because you keep my dick on swoll. When drop, drop, when it hop, hop and when T.I. pop, pop The way you doing that thang Don't you stop, stop? I wanna stick it, wanna kiss it, If I could I'll put my whole damn head in it 'cause I'm in luv wit a stripper. - T-Pain (x2) MJG I'm in love with a stripper, I need to get some stripper counselin' Cuz I'm the first one in the front row when they make a stripper announcement I think I'm fallin' in love with the one with the most ass Thin, lil' bitty waist, I'ma go and buy that bitch a Volkswagen MJG, pimp tight, no mo' tippin' stop the bill If I come in here one mo' night I'm gon' need Dr. Phil But I'm a G, I'll step back and tell them bitches outright Ain't no way I can turn a stripper into a housewife $hort The last girl was pretty but she wasn't fine as you She sexy but she couldn't do the thangs you do She could dance but nothin' like the way you move I used to want her until the day I saw you I'm a grown ass man I thought I seen it all Doin' all that on the pole and didn't even fall And right then I knew exactly what it was (What's that) I wanna fuck the baddest bitch in the club - T-Pain (x4) Link Original= *http://hom250gfi.com/mp3/t-pain-im-n-luv-wit-a-stripper-download.html |-| Remix= *https://mp3bear1.biz/t-pain-im-n-luv-wit-a-stripper-remix Category:Singles Category:T-Pain Singles Category:2005 Singles Category:Songs Featuring Mike Jones Category:Singles:H-M Category:Rappa Ternt Sanga Tracks Category:Songs Featuring Twista Category:Songs Featuring Akon Category:Songs Featuring R. Kelly Category:Songs Featuring Too Short Category:Songs Featuring MJG Category:Songs Featuring Pimp C